Hyperbolic Time Chamber
The Hyperbolic Time Chamber (also known as the ''Room of Spirit and Tim''e) is a dimension with a time dilation which causes one day outside the chamber to be expanded into one year inside. It is used by the Z fighters in order to train efficiently without spending too much time. Function Located on Kami's Lookout, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is a vast empty place with a room for all comfort needs (fridge, bedroom, and bathroom). Time moves slowly in this place so people can train in the room for at least a year inside when they are actually training in a day. Usually only two people can be in there due to how much food is stored inside, though it is possible to have more than two however, and going in alone results in a gradual increase in insanity. Mr. Popo can mute the time dilation so it runs in real time with the outside world. Role in Plot The Hyperbolic Time Chamber was first revealed by Goku after he recovered from his heart cholesterol attack, He brought Gohan, Future Trunks, and Vegeta up to Kami's Lookout to meet with Mr. Popo about it. Popo explained the rules of the chamber, and Vegeta volunteers himself and Trunks to go in it first. Once inside, Trunks is overwhelmed by the vast emptiness of the room, and asks for some time to get himself adjusted. Vegeta, however, had other plans and slaps him telling him that training begins now. Vegeta and Trunks would train inside the Chamber, able to unlock new level(s) of Super Saiyan in the process. The training made them strong enough to handle against Semi-Perfect Cell and Vegeta briefly stronger than Goku for the first time. After Vegeta and Trunks left, Goku and Gohan entered the chamber. Goku's main goal in the chamber was to get Gohan to become a Super Saiyan. After around three months in the chamber, Gohan was able to become one after redirecting an attack from Goku. They later trained together as sparring partners while looking for new levels as well. After 10 and half months, Goku and Gohan left earlier than expected since they still had 3 hours remaining, Piccolo decided to go in there alone. However, he started to hallucinate only three days into his training and decided to leave early. Vegeta went back into the time chamber after Piccolo left, but suffered from a bit of sanity slippage due to being alone. He later exited after three real-time days in there. Participants * Vegeta Time: Episode 45 - 48)/(Second Time: 55 - 56) * Future Trunks (Episode 45 - 48) * Goku (Episode 49 - 55) * Gohan (Episode 49 - 55) * Piccolo (Episode 55) Appearances * Only appears in the Cold Opening in Episode 50, 51, 52, and 54 * Only appears in the Outro in Episode 50, 52, and 55 Trivia * Goku is seemingly incapable of correctly pronouncing the name of the room, "Hyperbolic Time Chamber," to the point of Mr. Popo telling Goku that it was called the "Room Of Spirit And Time" so the latter would stop. * Some of Goku's mispronunciations include: ** "Hypeebolah Mime Chamber" ** "Hyperglycemic Crime Chamber" ** "Hypeebonic Shrine Chamber" ** "Hypertonic Lion Tamer" (Episode 46) ** Referring to the first word as "Hypersonic" (Episode 46) * The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is considered the property of Mr. Popo, as revealed by Goku muttering "Don't break Popo's stuff" after breaking a clock inside the room. * The Hyperbolic Time Chamber has a large Echo effect, that only occurs when one utters the word "Void". This happens regardless of if "Void" is said as one syllable of a word. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Locations